


Sharing A Cave In Vah Ruta's Storm

by insomniacfics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, Claiming, Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Mind Break, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sidon has a monster dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Based on this request: For link/Sidon ideas--Sidon biting reader on the neck to claim him 🥵 Or Link w/praise for reader after a long day of travel?//Tldr: Why not both?
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Reader, Link/Reader/Sidon, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Sharing A Cave In Vah Ruta's Storm

It was a long day and the storm overhead caused by the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, was getting worse. Link hurried Y/N into a cave after clearing the Keese out. He got started on a fire, blinking as he saw Y/N shivered and curled up, covering his ears as the lightning struck down and echoed around them.

He blinked and approached. “Y/N,” he said gently, voice still rough and low from not speaking often still. Y/N’s lip quivered and Link felt his heart clench as he pulled Y/N into his lap. “Come here,” He whispered, adjusting him so his ear was against his chest.

“Link? Y/N?” He heard a voice call out over the rain. A huge creature came into sight and the Zora Prince, Sidon, ducked into the cave and blinked. “Is he alright?”

Link shook his head. “Storm is frightening him,” He said, rubbing Y/N’s back.

Sidon smiled adoringly and moved so both Hylians were between his legs, Y/N smoosh between the men. “Little Pearl, you’re safe. Neither Link nor myself would let you get hurt.”

Link smiled and kissed Y/N’s head gently, making the Hylian in his lap blush. He hummed and smirked, looking up at Sidon. “I know a way to distract you from the storm,” He said simply.

Sidon chuckled, rubbing Y/N’s thigh. “Link, you’re an animal,” He hummed, kissing the back of Y/N’s neck.

Y/N shivered and relaxed, flinching again at the loud crack of thunder. Link cupped his face and kissed him lovingly.

Soon Y/N was stripped down until he was bent over in front of Sidon, carefully stroking Link’s cock as the Zora notched up against his hole. “Doing great, Y/N,” Link praised, raising an eyebrow when Y/N blushed brightly. “Interesting. You like that? Being told how good you are?” Y/N nodded shyly. “That’s a good boy.”

Y/N opened his mouth to speak, only for his words to be swallowed by his own moan as Sidon slid into him. Link gripped his hair and shoved himself into his mouth. The men moaned as Y/N writhed between them, Sidon’s clawed hands gripping his hips before rolling his hips carefully.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Link moaned, watching Sidon fucking into Y/N. “You really like his fat cock pumping your ass?” Y/N looked up at him with what could only be described as puppy eyes, seeing the tears filling them. “Aww. Such a cute boy. Take our cocks, Baby.”

Sidon groaned as he thrust into the smaller Hylian, biting his lip as he looked down at the way his ass spread over his cock. “Fuck, Y/N,” He moaned. “You take me so wonderfully.” He smirked at the shudder as he watched Y/N slobber and suck on Link’s cock. “Fuck...I have an idea, Link.”

Link raised an eyebrow as the prince stopped. “He can take us both I bet,” Sidon said simply, making Link gulp and bite his lip. “What do you say?”

“Fuck yes,” He moaned, pulling his cock away from Y/N’s mouth. He smirked as they adjusted so Y/N was in Sidon’s lap as he moved closer. He kissed Y/N sweetly as Sidon gave him the Chu jelly they kept in the bag. He lubed himself up and carefully applied more to Y/N’s hole, smirking as he stroked the man’s length too.

“Gu-Guys, oh fuck, fuck!” Y/N moaned, writhing in the Zora’s lap. “You’re gonna make me lose it.”

“Good,” Sidon purred, nuzzling his neck. He hummed and scraped his teeth against him. “Fuck, Y/N. I want to make you my mate,” He groaned, rolling his hips impatiently.

Link smirked. “Better let me visit to fuck him too,” He said as he adjusted Y/N’s legs onto his shoulders. Carefully, he pushed in alongside Sidon’s length, relishing in the sobbing moan Y/N let out. “Fuck, fuck, that’s tight!” He groaned before moaning louder with Y/N as the Hylian between them orgasmed hard. “Goddess...fuck, Y/N.”

Y/N choked and sobbed softly as he writhed between them, his load shooting over his stomach.

“Fuck, Little Pearl,” Sidon moaned, rocking his hips slowly in time with Link. “You’re so beautiful like this. Completely wrecked.”

Link nodded in agreement and kissed him. “Fucking perfect,” He moaned as they sped up.

Y/N was left writhing and moaning between them as he could only squeeze their hands. Sidon kissed his head and snarled softly, drowning out the sound of the storm outside the cave. “Fuck, I can’t hold back anymore,” He moaned, thrusting harder. “I’m...fuck!”

Link adjusted and made to kiss the prince as they thrust harder into Y/N. However, he watched as Sidon’s teeth dug hard into his neck, marking up his skin harshly. The three moaned loudly as Sidon came, then Link. Y/N gasped and moaned as his cock throbbed before he orgasmed again. Sidon gently pressed his hand against Y/N’s stomach, seeing the way it swelled as he was filled with cum.

“Look at that,” He moaned. “Looks like we bred our Pearl.”

Link bit his lip as he whined, rocking his hips before slowly pulling out. Y/N hiccuped as tears fell, blushing brightly. He smiled and cupped his face. “What’s wrong, Y/N? Didn’t you like that?”

Y/N whimpered and blushed. “S-Sidon...you bit too hard,” He whimpered. “It felt good though.”

Sidon rubbed his stomach and gently kissed the marred skin. “I’m sorry, My Pearl. I couldn’t help but claim you.”

Link blushed a bit as he studied the scarring. “That looks...really good.”

Sidon smirked and lifted Link’s chin. “I could claim you too. Make you both my pretty mates.” Link pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow, earning a small laugh from the prince as the storm died down. “Let’s rest. You both still have a long ways to go before you get to the domain.”


End file.
